Mario (Super Smash Bros. Zenith)
Mario is one of the default characters in Super Smash Bros. Zenith, and is one of Nintendo's most well-known icons. He is a plumber that has rescued Princess Peach many times from Bowser, even if it were on tropical islands or even outer space. Mario has been in Super Smash Bros. already since the first one. Mario has always been a balanced character, even in his own games. History Mario first appeared in the Arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981 using the same cabinets as Radar Scope, in which he originally was known as Jumpman and was a carpenter. In Donkey Kong, a raging ape named Donkey Kong kidnapped a girlfriend of Jumpman (which was at this period of time Pauline) and climbed up some girders, throwing barrels at Jumpman, who was determined to save his girlfriend from the primate, and had to avoid the barrels and other obstacles found on later levels. At his debut, Jumpman couldn't just jump on the barrels like Mario could, nor could he use fire powers: his only means of attack was a Hammer. As Jumpman reached Pauline, Donkey Kong grabbed the lady and began to climb up higher. Donkey Kong would reach the top at 100 meter, where the fourth level began. This time, the objective was to defeat the simian by destroying the platforms by walking over them. As Donkey Kong was defeated, Jumpman and Pauline reunited. As the game became a success, Nintendo decided to make a sequel, in which he actually was named Mario. However, Mario played the antagonist this time and had to be defeated instead by Donkey Kong's son. Mario gains his own game in 1983, Mario Bros. As the name says, Mario had a brother this time, under the name Luigi. Mario Bros. also established their job as plumbers. The objective of this game was to defeat enemies in the sewers by bashing under them, and kicking them away when they were laying down (Mario still couldn't jump on them). Most of the elements of the Mario series haven't seen the light of day until 1985, when the Famicom was released in Japan alongside the launch title Super Mario Bros., one of the first sidescrolling platformers. In this game, Mario has to traverse the Mushroom Kingdom, defeat King Bowser Koopa and rescue Princess Peach Toadstool, who had been kidnapped after the Mushroom Kingdom fell under a dark spell. Since this game, many of the well-known Mario elements return every time a new game has been released, including Bowser being the antagonist, Peach needing to be saved, and many Power-Ups and enemies that were introduced in this game and later titles. Most of Mario's attacks in Super Smash Bros. take inspiration from Super Mario 64, but there have also been references to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and Super Mario Sunshine. Movesets Standard/Tilted Attacks Smash Attacks Aerial Attacks Floor/Edge Attack Grabs Special Moves Miscellaneous Palutena's Guidance Codec Trophies Smash Trophies |} Power-ups |} Other |} Alternate Costumes Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)